


Hidden snowflower affair

by Ardynn_Lucis_Caelum



Series: Farmboy and team RWBY [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Greeting to AikiYun, Oscar is one year older then in canon, i had fun writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardynn_Lucis_Caelum/pseuds/Ardynn_Lucis_Caelum
Summary: When the day is over, a farm boy and an heiress meet behind closed doors.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Weiss Schnee
Series: Farmboy and team RWBY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844497
Kudos: 9





	Hidden snowflower affair

**Author's Note:**

> So do you remember NSFW Artist Aikiyun, well we had a very short talk about Oscar x Weiss and i decided to write a fanfic about them.
> 
> Hello follower of AikiYun

After a long day Oscar went down the hallways. General Ironwood was training him good and it was almost frightening how much he intended to bring Ozpin back. 

Well at least it was a good training for Oscar and maybe he could keep up with Jaune for at least a few minutes.

“Hey Oscar !”

He turned around and saw Ruby waving and running to him. He waved back as she came closer to him. “Hey Ruby, everything all right ? How was your day ?” Having a conversation with a girl like Ruby was like a dream come true. “Not much, me and Yang were patrolling the streets and went to a pretty good restaurant. Next time i will bring you with us, it's a promise.” Ruby replied to Oscar. Holding a fist out and Oscar completed their fist bump. 

“Oh by the way, have you seen uhm Weiss, i haven't seen her today at all, any idea where she went ?” Ruby shook her head “Sadly no, but she did send me a message that she had something planned for herself today anyway. But thats so mean isn´t it ?!” Ruby took him by his shoulders, shaking him while making a sad face. “Don´t worry Ruby, i bet she has a good reason for it.” He softly petted her head, making sure Ruby felt better. 

“Soo Ruby, i heard in the cafeteria there are some chocolate cookies for free. How about you take some.” As Oscar told her that, she firmly beamed like a star. “Really ?! O-Oscar i gotta go, those cookies have to be in my possession.” She gave him a quick kiss and started running at full speed. Oscar blushed a bit and rubbed his cheek. Ruby was a good girl and he liked that about her. He turned around and started walking to his room again. As he opened the door, he was hit with a surprise.

Weiss Schnee was in his room, wearing a dark blue ling lingerie around her tight body. She was presenting herself in an elegant, yet lustful way. “Hey Oscar, did you miss me ?” 

“Weiss…what are you doing here ?” His normally friendly childlike personality changed into a bit more adult one. What no one knows is that Oscar and Weiss had an encounter in Argus. It was sudden yet wanted. It started as a kiss but it happend much too quick and too fast. Even with 15 years, sex was something he thought he would have when he was older. Yet it happened and it was a secret between them. 

For Oscar it was wonderful and at the same time, too much. But for Weiss it was world shaking what they did. It was the moment she started to want him, more and more. Even when they were alone for seconds, Weiss would grab him by his arm or move on his her hand on his leg, stimulating him. Weiss was addicted to Oscar and the other way around as well. He would lay his hands on her waist or gently stroke her thighs. It was basically an affair. Before Oscar and Weiss closed their distance to each other, he took his jacket and gloves off. Almost face to face if it wasn't for the height difference. 

Weiss moved her hands around his neck and moved them in a massaging motion over his neck to his shoulders. “Hmm Weiss….i´m tired.”,replied Oscar as he took both of her hands into his and gave them a kiss. Weiss smiled at him and slowly walked towards his bed and softly pulled him with her. When Weiss reached the edge of the bed, she strongly pulled him to her, letting them fall on the bed with him on top on her. 

Boths hearts were racing, faces were heating up and the love and attraction grew stronger. They knew they should stop, but it just felt too good to stop. Oscar needed to stabilize himself more, so he moved both hands to her face, while resting on his lower arms. “Oscar, kiss me, i waited so long for you to come back.” said Weiss with a lustry tone coming from her mouth.

Her mouth, her lips, Oscar wanted to kiss them so badly and would do if she asked him to. “Of course, Weiss.” Oscar closed the distance between them, lips meeting each other. It was like always, at first it was soft and tender and the more time passed the more heated the kiss got, till the part where it was tongue kissing. 

Weiss started to unbutton his shirt, while also feeling over his skin. She could sense the effort he puts into his training when she felt the muscles on his stomach. Each time their lips parted after a kiss, they couldn't stop but to smile. It felt so good to let loose, to be with who you want to be, regardless of what the others think.

“Hehe, i see what you're doing there ice princess.”, said Oscar to Weiss as he rolled to her side, falling on his back, removing his belt and took his pants off. Weiss was admiring him with a lustry smile. “Come on, continue Oscar. I wanna see you taking all things off.” replied Weiss and moved her hands between her thighs.

As Oscar saw where her hand went and knew that she wanted him, only for herself and no one else. Weiss wanted to get her lovely assets of her body and took everything but her dark blue thigh highs off. Oscar had taken a liking to her appearance when Weiss wears her thigh highs. Oscar then moved over Weiss, nothing between their sex. They continued to kiss again, lovely and with passion. Oscar continued to kiss her cheek, down her throat to her breasts. They were not as big as any of her team mates but it didn't matter to the boy. 

Weiss moaned over and over as long as she felt the pleasure from Oscar. Weiss´s hands roamed over his upper back, his shoulders, his neck. The same way she received relief from her lover, he received the same pleasure by his ice princess. 

“Ah mmh mng ah Oscar, i want you now more then ever !” plead Weiss as she went through his dark brown hair and took a light grip on them. Oscar then moved forward to Weiss´ face and his erect sex was now touching hers. Oscar and Weiss breathed heavenly, but it didn't stop their kissing and their love making. Oscar made the final push and was once again inside his beloved. Weiss face was in a state of shocked happiness with her eyes wide open and her soft lips forming an O. Her cheeks went even a bit more red then before .

“Ah ah yes. Give it to me Oscar.” Oscar loved this side of Weiss. The “real” Weiss, who doesn´t need to be cultivated. “Mh mh ah Weiss, you are so tight and wet.” Oscar put a bit more movement into his hips. Weiss wanted to keep him near him and wished to leg lock him. 

But Oscar thought ahead and while he continued to move inside Weiss, he grabbed her calves, pulled them into the air and let them rest on his shoulder (G-Whiz position). Weiss looked up to him with hearts covering her iris. Weiss moved her feet behind his neck and pulled him a bit more down. Oscar placed his hands beside her head. Oscar and Weiss continued to have sex. Oscar´s dick twitched multiple times and Weiss inner walls made it tight for him.

Oscar and Weiss sweated over their whole bodies. “Oscar I-I I´m about to cum. Are you Ah ~ ready as well ? Mh ~ big boy ?.” Oscar nodded and placed her legs now on her shoulders ( The Seashell position). “Weiss i-i can't hold it, you're too tight.” 

Both lovers moved at an fast pacing and reached their climax. Oscar came inside Weiss. She hold onto Oscar and her nails, carved small scratches on his back, but he didn't mind and know Weiss will be sorry after wards.  Oscar gave Weiss another kiss and both couldn't stop smiling when their lips separated again. Both lovers felt the sweat running down their bodies and Oscar fell to his right side next to Weiss. She turned to Oscar´s side and laid her arms around his neck and moved clover to him, her head resting on his shoulder. 

\- End - 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a bookmark or Kudo. Thank you for reading


End file.
